Code Geass R3 The End of the New Beginning
by origamipochi
Summary: This story happens after the end of Code Geass R2. All the information are from what I have watched so please bear with it and tell me all of its needs . Lelouch was killed, or had seen by the world to be killed by the man who bears the mask of Zero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, I just want to share my idea on what happens to Lelouch and the others after the "Zero Requem"

_____________________________________________________________________  
Summary of Code Geass - The begining of a new end

This story happens after the end of Code Geass R2. (All the information are from what I have watched so please bear with it and tell me all of its needs).

Lelouch was killed, or had seen by the world to be killed by the man who bears the mask of Zero. Nunnally succeeded the thrown and protected the gift of his beloved brother-Lelouch- a gentle world.

C.C. was never seen by the Black Knights anymore, she vanished with her doll, Cheese-kun. Suzaku never took off the mask and lived as the legend to grant the last wish of his friend. The Black Knights had lived in peace and the world begun the new begining.

This is what was written in the history, all of these were said to be facts. But the Geass was nevwer mentioned, its power and its effect. But are all of these really facts?

Chapter one: Forgive me

In a cart filled with hay, C.C. was travelling with a man who's face is covered and only reveals his purple eyes, C.C. lies on top, the man directs the horse. C.C. then said,"Geass, the power of the kings grants a person power over others, but in return it issolates them from the society, isn't it correct Lelouch?". Silence then once again rised as the cart stopped in a sudden. "Are we there yet?", C.C asked with an excited tone. The man said no and followed it by saying "It seems that the directions were as stupid as the provider", C.C. gruntly replied "And what do you mean with that?", the man answered "You only told me to go to the follow the road from the beginning and that there wouldn't be any more problems, yet it seems that the road is split into two. Now tell me which way is it, the left or the rigth?". C.C. whispered i don't know.

Then a man walked by in and passed them, the driver told C.C. to ask the man about direction but she objected saying "Why do you ask a stupid provider with such favor"? with that the driver spoked to the passer by and said "Excuse me mister, but do you know which way is the Orange farm of Jeremiah Gottwald?" the man paused for a while thinking and then replied "Are you reffering to Orange-san? If you do the just...."

Following the directions that the driver got from the passer by, they reached the orange farm.

Jeremiah is packing up to do some errands in the town, as he opened the door he was very muched surprised to see the woman that always stayed beside his majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C. "What brought you here Lady C.C.?" he then asked with his face full of surprise. C.C. said " I want to have a talk with you, it has something to do with Lelouch. Do you have some time?"

Jeremiah called Anya and said "Anya-chan, it seems I have a visitor, would you mind doing my errands instead?" Anya happily agreed because she will have some time to stroll along the way. Jeremiah let C.C. in and gave her a seat. At his surprise, the cart driver entered aswell. "And who gave you permission to enter?" Jeremiah asked with a high tone. "Let him be, he is my accomplice after all" C.C. said. "Accomplice?.. are you telling me that you replaced his majesty with this guy here! You have granted someone with the power of geass once again! Are you planning on wasting his majesty's sacrifice? Tell me!?", Jeremiah shouted "No, after Lelouch I never had a contract with someone again. He helps me to move arround with out being noticed so is that enough explaining?" as Jeremiah takes a seat, C.C. then smiled and said "Now, for I've come here for. What will you do if I tell you that Marianne didn't really died in the empirial massion, and that it was Lelouch who killed her completely together with the emperor." Jeremiah was shocked and he stood up from his seat.

C.C. told Jeremiah about the geass of Marianneand how and why did Lelouch made his parents disappear in the world of C.

_"_Now then Jeremiah Gottwald, with all of this revealed to you, tell me will you still remain loyal to Lelouch?" C.C. asked monotonously.

Jeremiah's feet trembled as he fell on to the chair, he kept in silence. "Tell me, will you still remain loyal to him?" she again asked. Jeremiah then said, I shall remain under his Majesty, Lelouch-sama. He only did what is needed. Both the empress and the emperor became selfish and was corrupted by power, and the only thing that Lelouch-sama could have done, with the whole world at stake, was to kill them and initiate the Zero Requem." he replied.

C.C. smiled and said "If Lelouch hears you he will be very thankful." "yes, I agree" Jeremiah replied. And out of the blue the cart-driver speak-up,as he took off the cover of his face he said in a very articulated voice "As what C.C. said, I am very thankful, but still I must say it directly, I am **sorry** Jeremiah Gottwald" . It was Lelouch vi Britannia, smiling to Jeremiah Gottwald, aka. Orange.

Next Chapetr reveals how Lelouch lived on. it will be a flash back six months before at the supposedly Lelouch death.


	2. Chapter 2

For the reviews:

Sorry for the Grammar errors and spellings, Im a bit sleepy when I wrote also I'm kind a weak with grammar so I need to practice more. T_T

It was too short because of some things, well I was planning to make chap. 1 from where the to end at the revelation of Lelouch life and how he did survive( come back to life, technically). but I happened to lose my original script so I wasn't able to write it as a whole. Sorry for that.

My conflict will come up a bit later(maybe or sooner) because I am planning on a war beyond the limits of the world. It will be a rebellion of the masks in the world of C (those masked that appeared when Lelouch first entered the library and saw his father) because the collective consciousness had become a slave of a man. And a new force will come to replace the code of V.V. transferred to Charles (he disappeared with it, no one inherited the code). It is simply like when one part of a scale is lost, the balance is destroyed so another entity must replace it to restore the balance.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The future

Anya heard what Jeremiah told her while packing up the tools and equipments used for harvesting the oranges at the back of the house, but the only focus she had was on the idea that she will be going to the town.

"Yes Orange-san, I will do the delivery right now." she said.

Yes, the errand Jeremiah had was to deliver the oranges from his farm to the town. It's his business together with Anya after the Zero Requiem.

Anya started to move with their cart filled with the oranges, but after a few meters, she heard Jeremiah's voice coming from the house so she rushed back and tried to check what happened. Since she came from the back of the house and rapidly go around it with out entering the house, she didn't new who the visitors are, so she was really surprised at what she saw.

"Orange-san, what happened in here?" she asked after opening the door.

As she set her eyes to the visitors Jeremiah, she noticed a very familiar face. A pale looking girl with yellow eyes and a long green hair, it was C.C. And then her eyes then looked at the second visitor, her eyes grew big with a terrified expression seen in her face as she sees a person who died in front of the world about six months ago, the demon king, Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Wha-what are you doing here? No, why are you here? You're supposed to be dead already?" she asked.

Lelouch kept in silence for a few seconds and then replied, "I don't know either why I am still alive." He looked down to the ground and continued, "I didn't even had enough time to repent for my sins, when I died. And now what, I'm brought back to life."

And then Jeremiah asked Lelouch, "Lelouch-sama, now that you mention it, how did you survived that fatal wound from the sword of Suz-.. Zero?"

He replied, "Well it was..." he paused for a while said " Why don't you finish your errand first." then he continued "C.C. and I are a bit tired from the travell, lets just talk about it in the morning, waht do you say, Jeremiah Gottwald?"

Jeremiah agreed and delivered the oranges in the town. After they had dinner, they called it a day and took their rest waiting for tomorrow.

Lelouch thought of something, "How did I live after all? I didn't have a code like Charles nor C.C., so how did I came back to life?".

These words kept circling his mind while lying in his bed beside C.C.'s. Soon before he knew it, he was already asleep and dreamed of the time he was still dead, he was in pitch darkness as he heard a voice. The voice that called him Lelouch-sama.

______________________________________________________________________________

The morning came, Jeremiah and Anya vigorously waiting for Lelouch and his story while eating their breakfast in the dinnine table. Leouch walk down the stairs with C.C. from their room. They took a seat at the table and joined the others at their meal.

Soon after, they are now drinking some tea, as Lelouch said "Well then, I guess it's time for my story."

Everyone begun to kept silent as Lelouch begun.

"After Zero stabbed me with his sword and gave my last words to the world, I fell down and died in front of Nunnally. I knew I have died but.."

______________________________________________________________________________

(this is what had happened)

Similar to his dream, Lelouch was in the middle of darkness with no one else. He was lying down and resting as he utter these words: "Is this what the afterlife is? Well I din't care anymore, this is where I belong I guess."

Soon after Lelouch saw some images. It was his memories of using his geass to people.

"What is this, I know those persons" he said. "But I can't remember who they are" he continued.

As the images came he saw a very familiar face, Schneizel .

"Isn't these the time I cast my geass on him, the time I made him a slave of Zero." he said in surprise. "And that one is from when I cast my geass on those soldiers to serve me, and that to the royal family to acknowledge me", he then paused a while when he saw the most shocking to him. "And this is the time I cast my geass to Nunnally" he said as he cried in tears of sorrow and resentment.

"Are all of this the memories of which I cast geass on persons... I guess this is how I should be punished... To see every person to whom I have cast my geass." He uttered as his eyes narrowed and his face filled with sadness.

And then, a different memory showed up. It was the time he had his contract with C.C.

"This is ... this is where I begun... I begun to wield the power of geass." he said.

And then he saw all the memories he had with C.C., all the time they were together. And the time he knew what C.C. asked in exchange for the geass, to be with him in the future.( I'm not sure of this in reference to the original version but this is what is said in the translated version aired in our place please make corrections of it if ever I'm wrong).

"Yes, I have promised C.C. that. I do wish I could have a future with C.C... no I would like it more if I could live a life Like that of C.C. ... that we can be together until the very end of time" he sighed and then continued "i did said that if she is a witch, then I will be a warlock just for her".

And at that moment, from a distance, he heard a deep voice saying "Lelouch-sama, is that the future you wish for?"

Lelouch's reply was only an "eh" and then, after a short pause he continued " Who is there?!!" he shouted. "Is there anyone here other than me?" he followed immediately, but no response has come until a brilliant red light shine from a far. It approached Lelouch and revealed its form.

"What is this?... What is the symbol of geass doing here?" he said in response on seeing that the red light was actually the symbol of geass.

"You have wanted the future didn't you... and now you have told me the future you want". As the last words were said, the symbol of geass spinned off and move like a bird flapping its wings as it continued "then your will have the future you want!!!"

The bird went flying right through him. As it lands in his body, it started to burn, flames came out, as it covers his body.

"Ahh!!!!!!!!" he screamed at first, but he realized he wasn't feeling anything, rather than pain, he only felt the warmth of the flames entering his body.

"This really feels good, as if I'm having a hot drink during the cold seasons" he said as his eyes went close.

He really felt good and almost fall asleep until he heard another voice, this time it was a voice of a person known to him, the voice of the girl he had loved and wished to lived forever... C.C.'s voice shouting these words covered with grief.

"Go on, kill me! Kill me if you want! kill me as much as you please!! I care not anymore..." crying while trying to continue she said "I no longer have a reason to live on anyway so Kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lelouch heard all of it, he opened his eyes as he stands in, coming out of the flames as he see C.C. being shot by a some men.

"You!!!.." he said, filled with anger, "I, I will never forgive you, you should have just die!!!!!!" As his geass shined from his eyes, putting the men under his power, and killing themselves. As for Lelouch, he turned down to C.C. lying on the ground, bleeding from the wounds all over her body as he screamed "C.C.!!!!!!!!!!"

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope you like it sorry for the grammar errors,

Next chapter how did Lelouch met C.C. the third time, and who are the people who shot C.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry for my stupidity making Lelouch cry for C.C. its just funny to make things out.

____________________________________

Chapter 3The Mask

Lelouch got pissed off after the story because of C.C. teasing, he got really mad and took revenge on C.C. pizzas the next day. "Lelouch that's my pizza! Why did you ate it, and didn't even leave a single slice for me.. Why you.. Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Is what all C.C. could do.

Time passed really fast as Six months went on after Lelouch and CC stayed at Jeremiah's place. They helped on the jobs, but technically its all Lelouch's work. At most time CC would be either in front of the TV or in the bed with her pizza and cheese-kun, Lelouch would be working hard and read some books and news about the world.

"So, it has been almost a year after my death. Time really moves fast." he murmured.

"Ah Lelouch... could come up here for a second?" CC shouted from their room up stairs.

"Coming." Lelouch replied, "And what is it this time, another pizza?" he speaks as he walk up the stairs. As he enters the room he ask, "What is the matter CC?"

"Look, that pizza looks really delicious, could you go and fetch me one Lulu?" CC said while trying to look as cute as she could be.

"Its your pizza, go fetch it your self CC." Lelouch turned around and walked out. But as he steps out of the door a man knocked and called for Jeremiah.

"Mister Jeremiah Gottwald, theres a letter for you." the man yelled as it appears he is a messenger.

Lelouch could not do anything for he is already dead in the eyes of others so he told CC to come and get it. CC went down as she whispered to Lelouch "you owe me a pizza, the next time we go out you buy me one got it", Lelouch could do nothing but agree. CC received the letter and gave it to Jeremiah after wards. It appears to be an invitation for the anniversary of Lelouch death.

"Ah so Zero-sama and Nunnally-sama remembered to honor Lelouch-sama. What do you think Your Majesty? Should I go?" Jeremiah said.

"How many tines do I have to say it, do not address me as his majesty anymore." Lelouch exclaimed and continued, "Why don't you go, it would be suspicious if my most loyal knight doesn't honor my own death anniversary, no?"

"Can I come along?" CC asked. "I bet they will have lots of food and I can also go and buy that new pizza on the way."

Lelouch agreed to CC in payment fro his debt. Jeremiah and CC went to the party wearing a mask to hide their faces. Bearing a badge with the symbol of geass as a marking of them.

"Jeremiah what is this badge for?" CC asked in curiosity.

"It's to let them know that we belong to the other party" he replied.

"Other party? You mean there are two parties here?" she asked again in surprise "And what would be the reason behind?"

As a good chance Zero and Nunnally came by and over heard them, Zero then explained what. There are two parties, one for those who celebrate the death of the demon king, and one that honors the death of the man who recreated the world. Then they went to the party they belongs to. There are only a few persons, but all of them knew the great sacrifice of Lelouch, while the other party celebrates his death.

"And now, we may all take off our masks." Nunnally announced as all persons took off their masks and revealed their identity except for one, Zero. There they saw all the persons who knew the reason of Lelouch's aggression, Nina, Sayoko, Kallen, and some other persons that were said to be forced to work for Lelouch though it's not the case.

Nunnally came to see Jeremiah and wondered of the lady he came with, she then asked, "Who are you? are you one of my brothers soldiers during the war?"

"No, I'm not." CC answered immediately and continued, "Don't you remember me anymore, well, I understand we only had a small talk about Lelouch that time. Well, let me introduce my self then, my name is ..." Nunnally interrupted her as she said, "You are CC, am I correct?"

"I'm surprised, you remembered my name by just that." CC replied.

They had talks about Lelouch and how good he is as a person, but not all things could be said, specially the fact that he is still alive. The party ended late and they all went back with their masks on, Nunnally was happy to hear her brother being praised by other persons, and also, she heard stories that even Zero doesn't know about her brother.

Meanwhile, on the world of C something is happening.

"Where am I? What is this place? No wait, who am I? a voice coming from nowhere sounded around. Then something came in and had a collision with another thing, it was a mask that holds the unconsciousness of someone, and it hit a light, a light that holds the form of the symbol of geass. After the contact the mask and the mark was then united.

"What is this?" the mask wonders.

As it started to move along, the symbol shined on it and then it over shadowed the mask's identity and become the mask itself.

"At last a body, an identity, now I am ... what it doesn't have an identity as well! Oh I see so this is where all the unconsciousness of persons come, so identity is erased and just be a floating nothing. I need to get out of here and find an identity fast."

It moved and found the door that is connected to an island somewhere, it's the place where the base of the order of geass, the group the researched about geass that was once lead by CC, and succeeded by Vivi. There appears to be a survivor of the massacre done by the black knights lead by Lelouch and Rolo in pursuit of Vivi. She is a teen aged girl with the geass of material embodiment. She appears to be able to unite with non-living materials and united with the rocks in that facility during the massacre. she never showed up after wards in fear of being killed. But when she saw the door with the mark of geass shined brightly, she went out and showed her face, went close to the door and witnessed its opening. From the door, the mask that bears the mark of geass came out and approached the girl, in her fear she used her geass and bind her self with the mask and took over its powers, the mask broke up as it appears to be unstable outside the world of C. As a result the girl became the holder of the second code of immortality, the second witch.

_____________________________________________________________________

My exams are coming up so I wont be able to update this by then but if times comes handy i might make it next week.

There migth be alot of errors here, grammar and spelling, so please bear with it. I have my exam in a few hours so please understand.


	4. The New Found Friend

It has been a year since Lelouch and C.C. settled in Jeremiah's place and everything went out just fine. Lelouch had his hair long to conceal his identity from others. just as ussual, Jeremiah and Anya delivered the oranges to the town, and as they head back home, they saw a teen-aged girl along the road, she seems so tired and weak and abit pale in color. Jeremiah tried to ask if she was alright but he couldn't because the girl suddenly collapses down the road. At their suprise they swiftly came in aid and brought her back to the town where the doctor was and took a look at her. The doctor told them that she just needs some rest and some medicines for fever that she might have caught during the rain a few days ago. With no relative to be found and no identity, and having in mind that Lelouch and C.C. are waiting for them, they decided to bring her in the farm and take care of her for a while.

At the farm, Lelouch and C.C. were waiting for them to arrive, at their arrival, lelouch asked of what happned to them but was caught surprised with what he saw, the girl that Jeremiah was carrying. jeremiah brought the girl upstairs and explained everything to Lelouch and C.C.

"Ah.. I see... you got concerned of her status so you brought her her. Is that all you think? or is it that you take interest of a fine looking girl, Jeremiah Gottwald?" C.C. said teasing Jeremiah.

"It's not like that C.C.-san,.. It's just that ahh... you see... and ahh..." was he could say being nervous of what she had said.

"Enough C.C., let it be, there are things that aren't meant to be talked about,... just like our lives" lelouch sadi.

They called it a day and took rest, Jeremiah watched the girl with Anya by his side, the day came up and had the sun rise's greetings reached the girl which eventually woke her up.

"Where am I?... Ahh.. I see, so they helped me." the girl smiled and then looked around, and while she's at it, Jeremiah woke up.

"Oh, how do you feel now young miss?" he asked.

"Ah, I feel better now... a-are you the one who help me?" she asked.

"Y-yes, well it's just what a gentle man shold do hehehe." he replied.

Their conversation later woke Anya up.

"Ah you're fine now, good to see that." she said

"By the way, you are...?" Jeremiah asked.

"Ah... My name is Julia." she replied.

"Julia ... Julia what?" Anya asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember anymore." Julia said.

"I see, then my name is Anya "

"And my name is Jeremiah Gottwald, the owner of this farm"

They then had breakfast, at the table Julia introduced her self to Lelouch and C.C.

"My name is C.C. , and nothing else"

"And you are?" Julia asked Lelouch.

"My name is..."Lelouch was thinking of a name when C.C. suddenly speak for him.

"He is Lulu" said C.C.

"Master Lelu..."Jeremiah got interrupted by Lelouch at the instance and said "Why don't you call me Lulu alone Jeremiah?"

"Master? is Lulu -san a rich man?" Julia asked.

"Well you see..." Jeremiah said

"As you can see, we are living in this farm owned by Jeremiah, but the money used to built this farm was my money so Jeremiah refers to me as the master of this place and he is my care-taker" Lelouch said.

"Ah I see" Julia replied and finished her meal.

Anya was the one tasked to help Julia around, they started with giving the oranges fertilizers and ended with cleaning the tools but she never missed to mess things up. Finally she found something she could do good, cooking. From that day on Julia became the cook of the orange farm. later on Julia started cooking pizzas for C.C. and that became the start of their friendship.


	5. Chapter 5 The Wicth and The Warlock

Chapter 5The Wicth and the Warlock

A deep voice woke Lelouch up calling his name. "Lelouch... Lelouch..." he opened his eyes and saw himself in the middle of nowhere, floating in mid-air. A few seconds past he, once again heard the voice that woke him up calling his name. "Lelouch... Lelouch..."

"Who are you?... Where are you?... Show your self!" he shouted.

"It is me Lelouch, the collective unconsciousness, the one you, humans refer to as GOD." the voice answered and continued. "I took this chance to speak with you, to ask you for a favor. Or should I say a task for you... There are things that were left unfinished after you destroyed the sword of Akasha with my help, and thus I want you to finish everything for me."

"What do you mean, oh God? What are these things left unfinished?" Lelouch exclaimed and followed his arguements. "The sword of Akasha has been destroyed, and the emperor dead already, what else did I miss?" he asked.

"True, the sword is destroyed and so is the late Emperor Charles. But, you forgot about the code of Geass your father holds." God answered and Lelouch thought of it and realized it was never been seen to get out of the world of C, God then continued. "You left the code in the world of C. Even before, the code is transferred from one Geass user to another. The worthy Geass user, able to kill the Code bearer, will be the successor of the code, but you left it."

"So what, I have no intention of having an immortal life, all I wanted was a gentle world for Nunnally and the others." he answered.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAON THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!!!" God yelled at Lelouch.

The collective unconsciousness then continued explaining. The code was left in the world of C where it accidentally bonded with anothers consciousness and soon after got out of the world of C. And that it had gained some of the memories of Charles and V.V., most of which were anger towards Lelouch and the desire to destroy the gods with the sword of Akasha. It also told Lelouch that the two codes are the key to the balance of the world.

"Lelouch, I need you to bring the code back to its rightful owner. From the beginning, the codes were given to a man and a woman. They are the maother and the father of the world, the ligth and darkness, they form the balance. But now, the two codes are both held by a woman. I need you to bring the new code bearer to the world of C for me to put things back into its proper order."

"But how, the gates of twighlight have all been dstroyed?... How am I suppose to bring her in?"

"I am aware of that, but how do you think I am able to communicate with you?... Where do you think you are in right now Lelouch?... Yes, this is the world of C, you can access this place from anywhere, with out the use of the ruins."

"Then how can I?"lelouch asked.

"You will find the answer when you get bakc to the real world."

"Then, how can I find this new cide bearer?"

"You have already found her. Now go Lelouch before its too late."

Lelouch then woke up and opened his eyes at his room in the farm, he was shocked to see his body bathing in his own blood.

"What is this, why am I bleeding?" Then Lelouch found a dagger cutting his clothes but not his body, he then realized that he was killed but ressurected back to life. "So.. I am stabbed by this., But by whom?"

Lelouch stood up and walked out of his room looking for others. He found Anya lying down unconscious.

"Anya... Anya... wake up Anya..."

"Ah... wait!" She sreamed.

"What happened Anya? Who did this?" Lelouch asks.

"It was Julia, she suddenly attacked C.C. san and me. We ran away and hide ,then suddenly something hit me at the back of my head and passed out, the last thing I remember is that C.C. san ran away from here." she said.

"Where is C.C. san?, Have you seen her already?" sahe asked.

"Nope, but lets go and look for her." he replied.

They looked around the house and saw no sign of C.C. until they saw the broken window at the back. Outside they saw some blade marks at the trees.

"From the looks of it, i think its from Jeremiahs." Lelouch said.

A few meters away they saw some blood drops and followed it. t the end of the trail they saw Jeremiah sitting beside the tree, wounded.

"What happened Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked.

"It was Julia." he answered.

Jeremiah told them what happened. He entered the house and saw Anya lying down, as he approached her, he heard C.C. screamed and followed it to Lelouch's room, there he saw Julia stabbing Lelouch and C.C. lying down injured. Jeremiah fought Julia but ended being all beaten up.

"How are you Master Lelouch, are you ok?"Jeremiah asked.

"I am ok, I am all bloody but ok, I guess I have been ressurected again." he replied. "By the way, where did Julia and C.C. went off?" he continued.

Jeremiah pointed Lelouch the way, Anya stayed with Jeremiah to attend his condition while Lelouch follewed Julia. Lelouch then understand everything,that Julia is the new code bearer. Soon after he catched up to them, Thanks to C.C.'s strugglings on the way which slowed them down. Lelouch then saved C.C. bumping Julia out and securing C.C.

"C.C. are you ok?"he asked.

"Le-Lelouch... ah yes I am fine." C.C. shocked to see Lelouch alive.

"But ... How!? Why are you still alive?!!" Julia asked, "I left you bathing in your own blood, fierced you heart and lungs, how did you survived?!!" she yeeled.

"Because i still need to do something here." he replied. You have the other code, am I correct, Julia?" he followed.

"You are pretty smart as ussual, but not enough to realise it sooner." she said.

C.C. got suprised and realized why she had a strange feeling towards Julia, it was because of the code, but she was too carefree to notice it thinking the code was lost in the world of C.

"I am here to put things into proper perspective!" lelouch said.

"Oh really, and how are you supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Everything will be ok as long as I bring you back to the world of C." he answered.

"And through what, the gates have all been destroyed, even the one I came out with is completely destroyed."

"Your wrong, there is still one way."

Lelouch rushed towards Julia, held her tight and wrestle with her as hard as he can.

-----Flash back in the world of C-----

"Lelouch, Listen well, to access the wprld of C and bring the bearer, you need to hold her tight enough that she couldn't escape from you...."

-----return -----

Soon after lelouch pinned Julia down facing the ground, leaving her unable to escape and Leouch place on top of her.

-----Flash back in the world of C-----

"The next step is the way to open the gate, you will have to .... DIE, your death will access the world of C, and everything touching you that is related to the world of C shall be brought here as well."

-----return -----

Leouch then took the dagger used to stab him that he hid in his back, and then looked back at C.C. and said. "I love you C.C.." Lelouch then Stabbed him self to death, his body fell and Julia lost her consciousness. C.C. crying in tears, run walked towards Lelouch, she held it tight and screamed so loud that it reached the skies. Jeremiah and Anya saw the scene and came to Lelouch's body shedding their tears.

In the world of C, Lelouch entered with three chains attached to him. One is tied to Julia, one to a mask, and the last to the code.

"Well done Lelouch, you've done it. And now I shall put things back into order." the Gods said.

"Wait, what will happen to the real Julia?" he asked.

"She has no reason to be here so I shall set her free back to her own body."

Then the chain to Julia vanished and soon after did she.

"And now the mask, to where you belong you go!"

Then its chain vanished and the mask flew away deep to the world of C.

"Finally, the code... Lelouch, you remember what I told you. that even before, the codes were held by a man and a woman... So now I shall give the code to the one who killed its former owner, to you "

The chain of light tied to Lelouch and the code shrunk smaller and smaller until they reached each other. Then they shined brightly and Lelouch didn't saw anything else due to the light. When Lelouch woke up, he was in the lap of a crying C.C., with her tears pouring down to Lelouch. Everyone was shocked when Lelouch reached C.C.'s face and wipped her tears.

"C.C., do you still remember what I told you before during the end of the black rebllion at the ruins... That if you are a wicth, I shall become a warlock for you."

Lelouch then cleared the hair in his forehead and showed C.C. the reddish light coming from it.

"Look C.C., I have fulfilled that promise, now I am a warlock just for you, my beloved wicth."

C.C. was touched by his words and embraced him tight, as she let go of it she looked at his eyes and replied:

"You never changed Lelouch, you always now the right words at the right time."

Lelouch then explained eveything, about why Julia did such actions and he was still alive after dying twice that day. Then they all lived happily in the orange farm of Jeremiah.

End of story.


End file.
